minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
A Block and a Hard Place
"A Block and a Hard Place" is the fourth episode of Minecraft: Story Mode. It was released on December 22nd, 2015. Synopsis For the plot, click here. In Episode Four, with the fearsome Wither Storm more dangerous than ever, Jesse, Reuben, and the crew discover there is one thing that can destroy the command block at the heart of the monster – but they’ll need to brave the perils of the Farlands to find it. As uneasy allies and ailing friends threaten to tear the group apart, can they defeat the Wither Storm in their final battle? And what sacrifices must be made to succeed? Find out in Episode Four’s epic ‘Wither Storm Finale’ that will turn the page on one chapter, before adventures may begin anew… Characters * Jesse * Reuben * Axel * Olivia * Petra * Lukas * Gabriel the Warrior * Magnus the Rogue (Determinant) * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Determinant) * Soren the Architect * Ivor * Wither Storm * Maya * Gill * Aiden In-Game Choices Did you convince Lukas to stay or go? * 52.3% let Lukas save his friends. * 45.5% convinced Lukas to stay. * 2.2% let Lukas leave on bad terms. Did you enter the witch's hut or warn your friends? * 59.6% '''entered the witch's hut to take the cake. * 40.4% hurried back to warn everyone. '''Which weapon did you craft? * 9.5% crafted a diamond pickaxe. * 12.4% crafted a diamond axe. * 71.8% crafted a diamond sword. * 1.7% crafted a diamond shovel. * 4.6% crafted a diamond hoe. Did you choose new armor or keep your own? * 83.6% chose new armor. * 16.4% kept their own armor. Did you convince Gabriel to keep the secret or tell the truth? ''' * '''56.3% convinced Gabriel to tell the truth about the Order. * 43.7% allowed Gabriel to keep the secret about the Order. Did you take Gabriel or Petra on the horse? * 30.3% took Gabriel. * 69.7 took Petra Did you ask Petra to come with you or stay behind? * 74% of players let Petra stay behind in the cave. * 26% of players let Petra come. Did you enter the maze or look for a way around? * 64.4% of players looked for a way around. * 35.6% of players chose to enter the maze. Which new armor did you pick? * 15.5% of players kept their old armor. What did you build in order to get into the Witherstorm? * 36.9% of players built a rocket minecart. Trivia *If the player chooses to craft a diamond hoe and enchant it, Reuben will laugh at him/her. *Ivor uses a potion of harming on skeletons, however, harming potions heal monsters. **This might be possible if Ivor brewed super strong harming potions that hurt anything. *A Block And A Hard Place was released early for iOS, on December, 17, 2015. * Magnus can be seen hopping on one of the horses regardless if he died or not. * A major glitch occurs in the cave - When the Player exits the game and then open it back up, he/she cannot interact with anything and Soren and Reuben's models are switched. A solution is to exit the game then open it back up again, and Telltale Games are currently working on a patch. * This episode was originally entitled "Desperate Measures". This name can still be seen in the"My Choices" page on Telltale Games website. * In the part where the Hostile Mobs Are Running from the Witherstorm A Chicken Jockey Be seen Running. Trailer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Pass